


rainy days (and little things)

by chocochuu



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochuu/pseuds/chocochuu
Summary: sehyoon loves the rain. byeongkwan isn't too fond of it. so when byeongkwan has a bad rainy day, sehyoon tries to make him feel better.





	rainy days (and little things)

pitter, patter, pitter, patter,

 

the tuesday rain drizzled onto the window pane of sehyoon and byeongkwan's shared room. the weather hasn't been so good this week, with rainclouds hovering over the skyscrapers of seoul almost every day.

 

sehyoon could care less, though. he liked rainy days. he liked sitting by the window and watching the cars run over the wet road, spraying rain water onto the sidewalk. something about rainy days made him feel safe.

 

when he got tired of standing by the window, he would sit on his bed. he and byeongkwan shared a bunk bed, with him in the bottom bunk and byeongkwan on top. however, byeongkwan would usually sleep on the floor, especially on days where he was too tired to climb up into his bunk. on these days, sehyoon would offer byeongkwan to sleep on his bed, but he'd always refuse.

 

it's because byeongkwan can't imagine sleeping on the same bed as sehyoon. it's because he likes sehyoon. his weak heart can't possibly control the butterflies in his stomach if he were to watch sehyoon sleep next to him.

 

sehyoon is cute. now, that may seem like a stretch. after all, sehyoon's stage name is 'wow' for a reason. he's.. hot! or at least that's what everyone else thinks. when really, sehyoon is nothing like that at home. sehyoon is an absolute puppy.

 

byeongkwan knows that. he knew that from the start. sehyoon's kind of a tsundere, if you will. byeongkwan likes that.

 

he likes that sehyoon takes care of him more than he takes care of anyone chan. he likes that sehyoon talks more when he's with him compared to when he's with the other members.

 

he knows, sehyoon probably doesn't even notice most of these things. he's still pretty naive in a way. but byeongkwan has a crush on him, and he can't seem to get his mind off the little things sehyoon has done for him.

 

so when he picks the top bunk, he knows he can easily watch sehyoon sleeping from above. he can see sehyoon in a form that their fans have never seen before, a form that the other members rarely get to see.

 

so when he sleeps on the floor, he can move around freely without waking the elder boy up; he knows how hard sehyoon works to memorize the choreographies for their songs.

 

the small things matter to byeongkwan.

 

every small thing matters to byeongkwan.

 

so when he messes something up he'll be mad at himself the whole week.

 

he'll walk through the rain with only a jacket and a t-shirt on, and care less about if he gets his new shoes wet. he thinks it's his fault for making a mistake. it's his fault for getting those shoes wet.

 

he hates rain. he hates the rain for making him feel sad. he hates the rain for making his shoes wet. he hates it.

 

but at the same time, he's thankful the rain came that day.

 

sehyoon looks at the boy standing in the doorway with wet clothes and muddy shoes. usually, he'd cringe at the sight of the carpet getting all dirty from byeongkwan's shoes, but he lets it slide this time.

 

sehyoon knows what byeongkwan wants him to say;

 

"do you want to sleep in my bed?"

 

because he knows byeongkwan is too tired to climb up the ladder into his bed.

 

byeongkwan almost says no. he always said no to sehyoon's offers, but this time was different. this time, he couldn't refuse his offer. this time, it rained.

 

he wanted someone to care for him.

 

he wanted sehyoon to care about him.

 

so, he took off his wet clothes, leaving him in only his grey boxers. this was normal to sehyoon — seeing byeongkwan almost naked.

 

sehyoon was sitting at the foot of his bed when byeongkwan crawled into his covers, wrapping himself in the warm embrace of the sehyoon-scented bedsheets.

 

byeongkwan let out a heavy sigh. it felt like every bad thing running through his mind was washed away. he was at peace.

 

sehyoon smiled at the sight. he could see byeongkwan smiling to himself although the blanket was covering half his face. he liked seeing byeongkwan like this.

 

he slipped a pink piece of paper into the book he was reading and placed it on his bed. he stood up, stretching his back and arms then proceeded to take a clean shirt from his closet. he couldn't just let byeongkwan sleep almost-naked in this cold weather, could he?

 

"here, wear this." sehyoon said, tossing the black t-shirt onto byeongkwan. the younger boy groaned, then proceeded to put on the piece of clothing.

 

"hyung," byeongkwan calls out. sehyoon turns around to see byeongkwan looking at him. "isn't this your shirt?"

 

sehyoon nodded. "it's clean, just wear it." he said. he reached over and picked up a few plates and glasses from byeongkwan's desk, along with a ramyeon bowl.

 

"where are you going?" byeongkwan asks.

 

"me?" sehyoon asked back. "i'm just gonna wash the dishes."

 

"do-on't!" byeongkwan pleaded with a crack in his voice. sehyoon looked at the boy. he could see his reflection in byeongkwan's glossy eyes.

 

"sleep with me."

 

sehyoon was taken aback. he knew byeongkwan didn't mean that in the sense of having sex with him, but the way he said it sent a tingling sensation down his throat. he gulped.

 

"ple-ease."

 

sehyoon could tell how desperate byeongkwan was to keep him with him. he didn't want to be alone in the room, especially not after what happened between him and jun that afternoon.

 

sehyoon felt sympathetic towards the poor boy. he set down the stack of plates and glasses onto the desk and climbed into bed with him. byeongkwan had his back facing the wall, and sehyoon had his back facing byeongkwan.

 

"something happen today?" sehyoon asked. he could hear byeongkwan mumble something about accidentally deleting something of donghun's and jun getting mad at him, but he couldn't make out the whole thing.

 

"are you okay?" he asked again.

 

he could feel byeongkwan shake his head no. he heard the almost inaudible sniffles coming from the younger boy. sehyoon turned around to face him.

 

byeongkwan was looking at him.

 

he was looking at byeongkwan.

 

the sight of byeongkwan's tear-glazed eyes broke his heart a little.

 

"sorry, hyung." he apologized.

 

sehyoon wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he accepted it anyways.

 

"it's okay." the elder one said softly.

 

sehyoon could see how cold byeongkwan was from how much he was shaking. he slithered an arm between byeongkwan's waist and the bed, his other hand cupping his face. byeongkwan could feel the warmth radiating from sehyoon. he could tell how gentle sehyoon was trying to be. from how awkwardly he was holding byeongkwan by the waist. he could tell sehyoon was looking at him with concern burning in his eyes.

 

byeongkwan was never like this, sehyoon knew that. byeongkwan never showed this side of him to anyone before. sehyoon rubbed his thumb over the younger's right cheek, wiping away a stray tear that escaped byeongkwan's eye.

 

"don't cry."

 

byeongkwan smiled, a little flustered. he sniffled, then nodded.

  
thump, thump, thump, went sehyoon's heart.

without notice, byeongkwan felt a pair of lips on his forehead. his head sprang up to meet sehyoon's gaze. he could tell he was blushing. they both were. sehyoon smiled sheepishly, mentally screaming at himself for doing that.

 

he sort of liked byeongkwan too.

 

byeongkwan wanted sehyoon to kiss him again. he wanted sehyoon to love him as much as he did.

 

but no, he couldn't do it. his throat went dry and his eyes were fixed on sehyoon's face. he looked at the little details sprinkled onto his eyes, his cheeks, his lips.

 

every little thing mattered.

 

sehyoon waited. he wanted byeongkwan to say something. he wanted him to kiss him back.

 

byeongkwan's lips parted, letting out an uneasy breath.

 

"can.. can we just stay like this?"

 

neither of them wanted this to end. they both wanted to stay in each other's warm embrace forever. this wasn't the reaction sehyoon was waiting for, but he said yes.

 

so they stayed like that: with sehyoon's left arm wrapped tightly around byeongkwan's waist and his right arm caressing his head close to his chest; with byeongkwan's ear close enough to hear the older boy's heartbeat. 

 

thump.. thump.. thump..

 

they could have kissed. they wanted to kiss, but they decided this was enough for now. kissing can wait. they were patient enough to wait for a long time.

 

they wanted it to be perfect,

 

because all the little things mattered to them.

 


End file.
